Legend of the Wind Wraith: Uchiha Izuna
by Valokiloren
Summary: What if Madara's brother hadn't died, but instead fooled his entire clan? What if Itachi had based his "unconcerned" personality upon this person? What if this person was the greatest Uchiha? This is my take on what should've happened to Uchiha Izuna...
1. Foreboding Winds

((This fan-fic starts just after the Uchiha Clan Massacre.))

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (manga); Uchiha members Itachi, Shisui; Madara; Sasuke; Fugaku or Izuna; jutsu recognized in Naruto (manga) or any of it's characters. Things that I do own will be placed at the bottom of every update, though I do own Izuna's abilities for all intents and purposes, just not the name.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Foreboding Winds**

Uchiha Izuna. Renowned as the best shinobi the Uchiha clan ever produced. Known to be the equal to his brother Madara in every way. It's what they didn't know which made him truly dangerous...

_ Unknown Location; Hi no Kuni; 7 Y.K.A (Years after the Kyubi Attack upon Konohagakure)_

The wind swept, gusts and pockets of air forming, collecting into small areas, before being swallowed by the stormy gale. A lone figure stood dead still in the centre of the unnatural weather, pitch-black cloak sweeping up, cold wind billowing through his hair and buffeting into his face. Black spiked locks of hair swept over his face before being pushed away again by the storm. Revealing only cold, crimson red eyes, with an atomic symbol, similar-looking to a pinwheel, as a pitch-black pupil. Uchiha Izuna.

The name was brought with a chill in the air, not entirely caused by the winter gale. It was the name of someone dreaded... someone unnerving to be around. In every tale of the Uchiha, it was said that though Madara, their champion, was cold-hearted and ice-chilled to the bone, with a frostbitten heart which had shattered after the uprising of his clan, their progenitor, Izuna, Madara's brother, was a proud, loving, caring man who gave his all to protect his sons, who would become the grand elders of the Uchiha clan in the time of the clan head Uchiha Fugaku. This was all a lie. It was thought that Madara had claimed the first Eternal Sharingan. Another lie.

The tales of the Mangekyou Sharingan, of the twin Uchiha brothers, were founded mainly on truth. However, there were details that were left out of the clan's history. Of the wielders of the Sharingan, not three, but five men have paved their way to greatness in the evolution of their famous eye technique. Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Itachi, and two unknown members, whose names are unremembered by history. Although Madara did indeed slay his closest friend to gain his Mangekyou Sharingan, Izuna did not. He did indeed slay his closest friend, but both of them awakened their evolved Sharingan in a sparring match, unknown to anyone but each other. They then fought with furious attacks, assaulting one another's defences in an attempt to take the other's eyes. This was what led to Izuna murdering his best friend - the quest for the Eternal Sharingan.

Though Izuna obtained his prize, he learnt that if he flaunted his power like Madara would have done, he would be banished or killed in order to protect the clan. Instead, he simply used his normal and Mangekyou Sharingan, fooling everyone into believing that he was simply equal to his brother. Of course, how do you explain his death and the obtaining of Madara's Eternal Sharingan if Izuna never died? Simple: though both siblings were equal in their use of their Sharingan, Madara went blind from overuse. Due to this, his body started to wither away, as was the defect of the Sharingan's power. Izuna seized the opportunity to force another member to gain the ultimate power, in an attempt to fool them into thinking they would be able to take over the clan as a co-head along with Izuna. However, utilising a powerful Genjutsu, Izuna then offered Madara "his" eyes in order to stop the death of his sibling; all this was an elaborate scheme to escape his pathetic clan. While the other user sacrificed their life in the name of Izuna, under a powerful Henge to conceal their features, Izuna was able to escape, while Madara held funeral for his "deceased brother".

Now out of the clutches of the Uchiha, Izuna was able to go where he wished, provided that he didn't instigate conflict whenever another Uchiha was about. This wasn't exactly difficult for the coldest member of the clan, for he was the most calculating as well. With his actions of selfishness, mis-interpreted due to his deception, Izuna drifted out of Uchiha history, and entered Uchiha legend. His skills thought to be lost, never to be taught to the next generation... how foolish a thought that went through the Uchiha clan elders. None the less, Izuna's name was only uttered upon the winds once he left…


	2. Mysteries Solved

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (manga); Uchiha members Itachi, Shisui; Madara; Sasuke; Fugaku or Izuna; jutsu recognized in Naruto (manga) or any of it's characters. Things that I do own will be placed at the bottom of every update, though I do own Izuna's abilities for all intents and purposes, just not the name.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mysteries Solved...**

_Hi no Kuni; Forest of the Ancients; 67 Y.B.K.A (67 Years Before the Kyubi Attack)_

Kunai flew gracefully through the air, being met by hastily-flung shuriken, both being deflected from their initial targets before being inbedded into nearby trees. Yells and battle-cries merged with screams of pain and fury to create an eeriely harmonious sound which suited the battlefield environment. Truly, it was the Feudal Clan Wars still. The black-haired shinobi pulled back, before as one they performed handseals and then unleashed a torrent of fire - "**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**" The flaming objects grew to the size of the average Akimichi while they used their Baika no Jutsu, and then proceeded to burn anything and everything in their way of the target of the attacks: the Senju clan.

All of a sudden, two men leapt from the shadows of the forest canopy, before one went through a series of handseals, calling out the name of his technique, "**Suiton: Suijinheki!**" From the air, a cascade of water flooded downwards to form a barrier of water, easily large enough to douse the flames of the fireballs which hit it, while at the same time protecting his fellow clansmen. One of the Senju shouted out, "Look! It's Tobirama-sama and Hashirama-sama! We cannot lose now!" With grim determination set upon their faces, the two Senju brothers advanced upon the Uchiha, who started to back away, their more defensive jutsu users being practically forced to the front ranks in order to protect them, one way or another. Cheering, the Senju clan charged towards the Uchiha, only for some to be killed by unknown assailants, with others being swept away by a powerful wind. With this display, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna dropped to the forest floor, wishing to duel the brothers Senju in the ultimate show of strength. Silence reigned supreme for a few minutes, before each fighter vanished, only to clash in the centre of a newly made plain, weapons locked in a dead heat. Madara nodded to Hashirama, and both vanished away to a seperate location. With every member of each clan paired up against an enemy, no-one was there to watch the battle between the Mizu Kei and the Kaze Koujou, as they were known.

A ghostly smile flickered briefly upon Izuna's lips, as his uchiwa fan pinned down the feared Raijin no Ken, before he drew out a ninja-to, and stabbed at the figure before him. The smile returned as the Senju stood in shock, before collapsing into a pool of water at Izuna's feet. A cry of "**Suiton: Hari Ame**" was all Izuna heard, before an alarming amount of needles appeared overhead, before they all rained down upon him. Izuna just stood there, pierced by the many needles, only to 'pop' and be replaced with a slight disturbance of air. Both men sped towards each other once more, weapons neutralizing the other's, before leaping back. Tobirama took on an aggressive stance, while Izuna seemingly relaxed, but under the surface was defending with a stance with no openings.

"Impressive Uchiha... a Wind Clone. That is a new technique. Not using stolen techniques all the time pays off," the Senju said, smirking while slowly pacing sideways, trying to find a weak point in the Uchiha's defence.

"Actually Tobi-san, that would be a Cy-Clone," Izuna corrected, bringing a chuckle out of his opponent. "We seem to be evenly matched, Tobi-san... but I have yet to activate my Sharingan." With that, Izuna's eyes flickered to red instantly, the three tomoes of the adult doujutsu now tracking the Senju heir effortlessly.

"Ahh... there we go. Your famous Sharingan. Forgive me if I do not fall to my knees and start to worship the ground you stand upon," Tobirama retorted, his smirk evident as he prepared to unleash another Suiton jutsu.

"More wit, Tobi-san? Forgive me if I ignore your petty insults..."

"Hah! Take this, Uchiha! **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**" flew from the Senju Heir's mouth, before a colossally-sized Eastern Dragon of water snaked it's way out of his mouth, roaring as it flew towards the still Uchiha. Izuna glanced upwards, before chanelling chakra into his uchiwa then sweeping it towards the dragon, sending it hurtling to the ground before it dissipated into ordinary liquid, which cascaded around the form of the Uchiha.

"Now for my ultimate technique! **Suiton: Kyodai Uzumaki no Jutsu!** I hope you can swim, Uchiha!" the cocky Senju called out, before the water all around the battlefield started to swirl and form whirlpools, drawing in the nearby objects.

Izuna simply closed his eyes, before opening them again, to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan. Staring at the whirlpool in front of him, he simply uttered "**Kamikaze**", before a violent tempest swept into the field, easily throwing the water aside and causing the Senju to quickly channel as much chakra to his feet as possible to withstand the blast. Amused by the spectacle, a grin graced the face of the normally dispassionate Uchiha warrior, before the battle was interrupted by a scream of pain coming from the area of Madara and Hashirama. "Forgive me Tobi-san, but I must leave our duel now. Perhaps another time," the red-eyed man stated, performing a simple seal before vanishing in a gust of wind. Picking up his now blinded brother, he quickly formed the seal once more, before vanishing into the winds. With this, all surviving Uchiha also formed the same seal, before vanishing with a flash of fire.

* * *

Uchiha Head Camp; Hi no Kuni

Izuna instantly reappeared in the medical sector of the camp. Though mainly a noble clan of proud warrior shinobi, they did have some well-trained shinobi medics, mainly due to the copying of medical techniques seen upon the battlefield. At once, a doctor and two assistants appeared at the bedside of Madara, whom Izuna had laid down upon entry. "Status, Izuna-san?" the doctor asked emotionlessly, though inside was slightly shocked that their clan head was injured.

Izuna sighed briefly, before turning his head to the doctor, "I believe my brother has gone blind from overuse of our greatest weapon, the Mangekyou Sharingan. I think the nature of the injury is causing him to go insane and therefore he is dying. Though I could be wrong. Thoughts, doctor-san?"

Performing a few medical jutsu, the doctor frowned, before signalling his assistants to obtain some items for him. Turning to Izuna, he replied, "I believe you are correct, Izuna-sama. However, it also seems that this is the price for our weapon's power - death. Only another set of eyes could stop his fate. Eyes only you and he possess." A shadow of realization momentarily flickered within the cold Uchiha's eyes, but was then suppressed once more by the shadow of concern and brotherly-love. The doctor left the room at this point, to leave the soon-to-be only child to think over his possible actions, a tear hitting the floor with an unheard splish as the door closed.

Inside his mind, Izuna blanched. It had taken all his calm to not express his joy for the situation, and the show of "affection" at the end had made him physically unwell. Still, while his brother was unconscious, he considered his options. Option A was to simply allow his brother to die, but removing his eyes before doing so in order to make it possible for him to use his Eternal Sharingan. Option B was to force someone to awaken their Mangekyou Sharingan before stealing their eyes and placing them in Madara's sockets, though it would mean he'd need to reveal his Eternal Sharingan as well... and he'd had quite enough of his wretched clan. It only held him down, and he wished to ascend to something higher than simply the most powerful Uchiha. So Option C: Fake his death and allow Madara free reign of the clan it was.

Raising his eyelids to show his activeness with the real world, Izuna quickly teleported to the home of an unimportant member of the clan, who had a wife whom he loved dearly. Izuna rolled his eyes, before placing a Genjutsu over the man to make him believe his wife was really Senju Hashirama, the "Demon of the Woods". Furious for this "deception", the man brutally murdered his unprepared wife, making sure she was seated before leaping at her, kunai in hand. He slit her throat with one swift slash, causing her blood to spray messily into his face, which he cruelly smirked at. When the jutsu wore off however, the man awoke, and to his horror, found he had murdered his beloved wife, not his cursed enemy, and in his sorrow broke down and collapsed. This sorrow was of course the way to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan, this Izuna knew to be true from asking his brother how he had obtained his.

Using an advanced Henge, Izuna disguised the broken man's body as his own, before taking out his eyes. Then, grasping both eyes and body, he performed the Shunshin to warp back to the hospital. Upon arrival, Izuna calmly and carelessly dropped the body of his double, before walking to the bed, and calmly stroking his brother's head, all the while muttering "Foolish brother... unable to discern the true enemy... the one you trusted most," before lightly kissing his forehead, to awaken him.

"Mada-kun... I have a gift for you. Doctor-san told me you were to die of blindness due to the lack of eyesight, but if I were to sacrifice my eyes for you, you needn't worry about that happening ever again. So, for the good of the clan, and because I... love you... I entrust you with my Sharingan... Kokubetsu, Mada-kun..." Izuna spoke, attempting to put as much emotion into his words as possible. Somehow, probably due to a slight delirious side-effect of the lack of sight, Madara believed his sibling, and then had the eyes placed upon his own, the new eyeballs being absorbed into the old ones by a concentration of chakra. Izuna then 'dropped dead', before vanishing soundlessly from the room. He had done it. He was relinquished of his ties to his pathetic clan. He was free...

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well well well! It seems our "noble brother" isn't quite so noble or so friendly after all. Maybe Itachi found out the truth about Izuna and chose to act like him... or maybe it's coincidental. Who knows?

Also, what a technique! God's Wind? Definitely deserving of the name, that is for sure. A blast like that could, and probably would, kill someone.

Finally, it seems Tobirama and Izuna have a rivalry going on here, similar to Hashirama's and Madara's.

* * *

Original Techniques:

Suiton: Hari Ame ("Water Element: Needle Rain") - The user creates a large bubble of water from a nearby source and sends it flying into the air. When the user commands it to, the bubble pops and sends water falling all around like rain. The user then completes the hand signs and the water droplets turn into sharp needles, not unlike the Mizu Senbon no Jutsu, only smaller. [C-Rank]

Futon: Teikiatsu Bunshin ("Wind Element: Cy-Clone") - The user draws air from around them, before condensing it and creating a clone out of their wind chakra. The clone is able to use weak wind jutsu, attack using Taijutsu and weaponry, as well as perform chakra control techniques, such as tree-climbing or water-walking. However, the clone will only be able to withstand one hit before vanishing, leaving in it's place a miniature cyclone, hence the name, which will have trace amounts of wind chakra inside it. [C-Rank]

Suiton: Kyodai Uzumaki no Jutsu ("Water Element: Gigantic Whirlpool Technique") - The user performs the necessary hand seals and focuses their chakra. Then several large whirlpools will form in the nearby water and suck opponents and nearby objects into them. This will normally drown them relatively quickly and the pressure is almost impossible to resist. Anything not rooted down, latching onto something within 50 feet radius is in danger of being sucked in. [A-Rank]

Kamikaze ("God's Wind") - One of Izuna's unique Mangekyou Sharingan techniques. By uttering the words and then focusing chakra into his left eye, Izuna then turns his gaze upon any area he desires. Once done, a violent windstorm, often either a hurricane or a monsoon, starts, which easily sweeps away almost anything in the vicinity of the blast save Izuna himself. Only through chakra control can someone withstand the wind's furious attempt to knock them off their feet, and that's from an indirect attack. A direct attack will shatter the skeleton of the victim, thereby almost certainly killing them as a result. [S-Rank; Hijutsu]


	3. Bonds Shattered Battles Born

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (manga); Uchiha members Itachi, Shisui; Madara; Sasuke; Fugaku or Izuna; jutsu recognized in Naruto (manga) or any of it's characters. Things that I do own will be placed at the bottom of every update, though I do own Izuna's abilities for all intents and purposes, just not the name.  
I also do not own Haar from Fire Emblem, who was used for appearance purposes in this fanfiction. His abilities and personality are different, but his appearance is relatively unchanged.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bonds Shattered; Battles Born**

_Hi no Kuni; Forest of the Ancients; 67 Y.B.K.A (67 Years Before the Kyubi Attack)_

Izuna reappeared, breathless, in the open plain he had fought Senju Tobirama in beforehand... the battlefield was still littered with the odd pool of water and pocket of wind as the techniques had yet to truly dissipate. Pondering his next move, Izuna walked over to a nearby tree which hadn't been uprooted, before sitting to meditate upon his situation. It was a needed objective, even if only for a fraction of time, if he was to figure out his course of action. Meditation took a long amount of time. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Hours became days. On the beginning of the third day, at daybreak, Izuna opened his eyes once more. It was time he left the Forest of the Ancients, even if only to find somewhere else to meditate further. Summoning his chakra, he quickly thought of a destination, before performing Shunshin once more.

* * *

_Hi no Kuni; City of Tokui; Outside the Fire Daimyo's Fortress_

Izuna, in a swirl of wind chakra, landed with finesse. Focusing his eyes upon his location, he noted the probable locale of the weaponry store in the city from the smoke rising from the chimney of one building, for he needed to replace his buckled ninja-to. Though he had been pressing victory, his sword had been severely damaged in the exchanges against the Raijin. The uchiwa fan was not in much better condition, and therefore both needed to be exchanged for more durable weaponry. Pacing purposefully through the market crowds, Izuna quickly found himself outside the weapon smith's. Shaking his head lightly to remove his doubts about this, Izuna entered the building.  
"Ohayou, shinobi-san. What can I do you for?" the smith asked, glancing up and down at his new customer.  
"Gashi. I am need of new weapons, smith-san. My ninja-to and uchiwa were badly damaged recently... I need to replace them. I would like to replace the uchiwa with a reinforced uchiwa, but I am unsure what to replace my ninja-to with. Could you help me?" Izuna replied politely, revealing his needs without revealing the reasons. Calmly, he extracted his weapons from his person, and set them upon the counter. The smith picked them up, examined them briefly, before setting them down once more to speak.  
"Indeed I can... though if you carry a uchiwa, surely another weapon which would create wind would only compliment it?"  
"Hmm... what would you have in mind, smith-san?"  
"In mind? Well... to be frank with you, kenjutsu is not your style, shinobi-san, from the way this blade is damaged. I can see you wield it as a secondary weapon to your uchiwa, and due to the fragile blade, it wouldn't have held much longer. One, maybe two fights? Plus, with it's small size, no doubt it was merely a larger kunai knife used only for close-combat... To replace it... I would use a reinforced naginata, as it could be used in place of your uchiwa fan while allowing you to use almost the same style, thereby making it perfect for you!" the smith replied, happy to find a shinobi client who was both expressive with their wants, concerned about their weapons yet also calm enough to allow someone with real expertise to explain the benefits of a certain weapon.

Nodding, Izuna was then pointed to the rack of polearms, from which he found a naginata which caught his eye. Upon the long pole, he found the image of many birds, all painted black, each looking towards the blade, with larger crowds of birds nearer the handle end of the weapon.  
"Ah... the Karasu no Naginata... interesting. And yet, perfectly understandable at the same time. And no doubt you'll be wanting a reinforced replica of your fan? Very well - it'll be done in a couple of hours. That'll be 1200 ryo for the fan, and 2700 ryo for the naginata, coming to a total of... 3900 ryo, sir," the smith commented on Izuna's choice, before ending the conversation.  
Quickly finding his money, Izuna placed it upon the counter, gruffly answering, "Keep the change," before walking out with his new polearm, slung over his shoulders to avoid discomfort and yet on hand to quickly engage an opponent.

Exiting the store, Izuna found himself with nothing to do. After all, he had no real need to practice with his naginata, due to already knowing the style from both using his uchiwa for years and copying the finer details from other clans using the Sharingan. He had no need to pleasure himself, for he took no pleasure in the aspects of life that others should. Training was out... Izuna trained himself to the limit by a number of methods, and his latest technique he was attempting to create utilised his uchiwa. Which left little to do. Sighing briefly, Izuna simply started to make his way towards an inn, if only to gain a room to stay in for the night.

_

* * *

*Time Skip - 2 hours later*_

It had been a long stroll to the inn, about forty minutes. He could have ran, but that would've used up less time, and shown he wasn't simply a traveller, but a highly dangerous one at that. The inn had no rooms for the night, so had to wave Izuna away. Bowing briefly, he had left the inn and made his way back to the smith's workshop by the time his weapon had been allocated to be ready.

Strolling inside, he calmly took his uchiwa, uttered a few words of thanking and praise to the smith for his fine work, before leaving the store. Due to having nowhere to stay, there was no point in him staying in Tokui anymore. Making his way over to the Western Gate, Izuna quickly utilised a Henge to mask his appearance, before being able to walk out unchallenged by the samurai guard. Once a far enough distance away, Izuna dropped the technique, allowing the chakra to dissipate into the air to mingle with that of his surroundings.

Sensing a high chakra source neaby, Izuna quickly took on a defensive Taijutsu stance, before calmly approaching his opponent, "If you truly wish to challenge me, meet me in the clearing five minutes from here," then warping away via Shunshin. Reappearing in the clearing, Izuna waited, before a man upon a giant Lizard came onto the battlefield. The man used the Lizard as a steed, the reins of which held with one hand as the other held a yari spear, thrusted outwards. Izuna smirked lightly. He appeared to be a shinobi imitation of the armoured Knights and Paladins from the continents to the west, and if his steed meant anything, his opponent was a high-level shinobi at that.  
"Greetings, Wind Wraith. Truly, I did not imagine to find a shinobi of your caliber in this area... my territory, if you like. I am Tokage no Haar, and today, I wish to fight you, in order to improve my reputation. Now, en guarde!" With this, the lizard-riding man ordered his steed to charge Izuna.

Leaping out off the way, Izuna turned to face his opponent once more, taking the time to study the man's features. Tokage no Haar had spiked faily average-length, mud-brown hair, which seemed to drape downwards towards his neckline. He had a fairly non-descript face, save for the obvious dark brown eye in his left eye socket, and eyepatch over his right eye socket, pointing towards the possibility of a loss of eye or sight. He wore basic black shinobi-grade armour, that Izuna had seen his brother, Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama wear, though in different colours. He had a fairly average build, and looked to be around about 5'10". His lizard was a bright green in colour, and yet, despite it's huge size, had hidden well among the lush foliage in the canopy beforehand. It looked to be about 15 - 20 metres tall, and about 15 metres in length, easily making it seem to be on the level of a medium to high class summon.

"**Katon: Kaeneki!**" was the cry that interrupted Izuna's analysing of Tokage no Haar, who shot out a large fiery projectile in the shape of his summon which then ran at Izuna, roaring at the shinobi. Izuna was caught by surprise, and barely had enough time to perform the Suiton: Suijinheki in order to protect himself, which even then only barely worked out okay, the searing blaze causing first-degree burns to izuna's hands and arms even through the cooling power of the water barrier. Haar then shouted out, "**Katon: Kaeneki!** **Futon: Daitoppa!**" in order to attack again, forming another large lizard-like construct made of fire, which started charging Izuna, before it was hit by Haar's wind jutsu, causing it to swell in size slightly and gain speed, which then rushed at the water barrier like the first one. This time, Izuna simply leapt from the blitzkrieg of fiery death, watching the lizard construct turn the water to steam as he rolled away.

Eyes shifted into their Eternal Mangekyou State, in which the atomic symbol combined with that of a set of windmill blades. "**Amaterasu...**" was the only word Izuna spoke before fire black as the midnight sky instantly leapt from his mouth, hell-bent on burning the target before him - Tokage no Haar and his lizard summon. However, something unexpected happened. Haar leapt off of his summon, before holding out a hand to catch the flames. As the black flames touched his fingers, they instantly disappeared.

"Surprised? My bloodline allows me to control all sorts of fire, even including your black flames from those cursed eyes. Now, allow me to demonstrate true fire power," Haar informed, before allowing both of his lower arms, right up to the elbow, to become covered in a naked white flame. "This power... is my bloodline. It was given to me by the demon lord Kyuubi no Yoko when he found me, abandoned and orphaned. He did nothing but laugh at me, though he blessed me with this," Haar gestured his arms, before continuing, "It wasn't the work of a saviour, or an angel... more the work of a scientist who wished to study the reactions upon the world by bestowing a power to someone unknown." With his speech finished, Haar pushed the chakra off of his arms, shooting it at Izuna, who stood perfectly still as it rushed towards him...

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Heh... this chapter... I'm not sure on it's length, but I hope you all enjoy it. The fact of the matter was, I wanted to get Haar into the story quickly, but found that this was the only way to change Izuna's character while I could.

Secondly, yes - I DO know Haar seems overpowered. But if he has a summoning contract in the warring Feudal times where such things were practically unheard of, plus a first-generation bloodline limit, I'd figure he was the right level of power. Besides, he's going to draw or even lose the fight, so I wouldn't worry.

Thirdly, if any readers wish to have a character added into the story, message me the details about them. Yes, this also includes characters from other places as well as OCs, including Fire Emblem and other manga.

Finally, yes - Izuna has two powerful aggressive Mangekyou techniques. However, he has the Eternal Mangekyou, and I personally believe that you would gain the techniques of both Mangekyou while the Eternal Mangekyou is active. So he stole a Mangekyou which can perform Amaterasu. It's obviously a relatively sound technique, as Itachi and Sasuke have it in different eyes, and Madara seems to be able to control it in the manga...

* * *

Original Jutsu:

Katon: Kaeneki (Fire Release: Blazing Lizard) - By shooting out a large blast of fire, the user can then form the fire into the shape of a large lizard-like construct. Upon command, the construct will charge forward, burning everything in it's path, before vanishing in an explosion of fire when it hits something of suitable substantialness, such as a large, hardened rock. The heat of this jutsu is high, so that even a defensive water technique done anywhere without a water source, save by those truly skilled with Suiton, will not protect the user from getting burnt, though it shall reduce the risks. In exchange, the user will use up a sizeable amount of chakra. If the average Jonin used this, they would use up about 15% of their chakra on this move alone. [A-Rank]

* * *

Original Bloodline Limit:

Goubatsu (Eternal Punishment) - Haar's unique bloodline limit. The limit ensures that any active bearer of the bloodline will possess a dual Fire Nature, which effectively makes all jutsu of a non-fire nature hard to use, save for Lightning, which can create fires. A carrier of the bloodline will have a Fire Nature as either a primary or a secondary nature. The bloodline allows for control over almost all fires, including natural, man-made and jutsu-based, even up to the black flames of Amaterasu and the white flames made by the technique. The user is also able to produce red, yellow and white flames, though blue flames are still uncontrollable and unable to be produced. Haar named it because he considers it to be a punishment for a previous life, especially as the one who gave him his bloodline was none other than the being he considers to be the devil who walks the earth.

(Notes: Yes - people have used this before. I'll give credit to Seungmin as I saw it in their fanfiction first.)


End file.
